leagueoflegendsfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Вастайи
Вастайи — прелюбопытнейшие обитатели Рунтерры. В их жилах течёт людская кровь, но она пропитана духовной магией дочеловеческой расы. По своему облику вастайи могут существенно различаться — здесь можно привести в пример звериную мощь Ренгара и лисье очарование Ари, — однако в каждом из них сочетаются черты зверя и человека, что позволяет называть их химерическими существами. История Колыбелью расы вастайцев следует считать потаённый уголок Ионии, куда во время Великой войны с Бездной прибыла горстка людей-беженцев. В Ионии беженцев встретили и радушно приняли удивительные существа, которые умели менять обличье и пребывали в полной гармонии с магией природы. Назывались они "вастайшай’рей". От этих двух групп и произошли в итоге вастайцы. Это собирательное наименование любых существ, классифицируемых как химеры. Со временем отпрыски этой ветви расселились по всему миру, по виду своему уподобляясь тем животным (а иногда — птицам и даже морским тварям), в которых наилучшим образом воплощались их сильные стороны. Что замечательно в вастайцах помимо их звероподобного облика, так это необычайно большая продолжительность жизни. Некоторые из них живут до нескольких тысячелетий, а иные даже называют себя бессмертными. Расселение вастайцев по Рунтерре привело к любопытному генетическому отклонению: некоторые люди, чьими далёкими предками были вастайцы, приобрели возможность к перевёртничеству. Такие перевёртыши обитают повсюду, от покрытого льдами Фрельйорда до глухих джунглей. Они не могут оставаться в звериной шкуре какое-либо продолжительное время, однако способны в определённой степени контролировать магию предков и менять обличье. Биология Vastaya are sexually dimorphic group of races of various shapes and sizes. Their animalistic appearance depends on the location in which they adapted. However, there are three distinct types of Vastayan appearances and natures: * With very strong animalistic features. They closely resemble upward walking mammals which have largely animalstic features in their bodies design and behavior. * With mild animalistic features. They closely resemble humans, but still retain a modest level of animalistic elements, most notable feline ears, or feathers. The facial characteristics are closer to human appearance than animalistic. * Shapeshifters. They ether retain ether a human or animal appearance of their choosing, but they are able to shapeshift in and out of each forms. Each type of Vastaya greatly differ from one another in appearance and abilities, but all of them are in tune with the natural magics of the world in various degrees. Some are born in the race (or have ancestral ties to the race and have Vastayan traits manifested), while a rare few are magically altered to become one of three types types of Vastaya. The race has far longer life spans than humans. Some have been said to live for thousands of years, while others, rumors and legends say, might be immortal. Having Vastayan heritage is not the same as being a Vastayan. A true vastayan can live in the mortal world, but not for very long without access to magic. A true vastayan can also live in the spirit realm, but not for very long without a material form to contain them. The ancient ones were born in the borders between mortal and spirit realms. Long ago those borders were less distinct and more common. Furthermore, many creatures gain power from the spirits' realms in other ways. Vastayan and creatures with the Vastayan heritage have a common ancient ancestor born from between mortal world and the spirit world. This means they are born with a natural magical connection to natural magicks. Others creatures and magic users have stolen this magic or taken it from the spirit world but they are not vastayan and do not even have that heritage. Расы Существует три основных типов вастайцев (морские, земные и небесные), каждый из которых имеет свои собственные племена: ; Tribes of the Sea * Мараи (наиболее известна в этих кругах Нами) * Макара * Raylu ; Landwalker Tribes * Unknown humanoid foxes (наиболее известна в этих кругах Ари) * Fauhwoon * Juloah (notable similarities to Lhotlan, but they are hairy rather than feathered) * Kiilash (наиболее известен в этих кругах Ренгар) * Khonlui * Ophelis * Ottrani * Lhotlan (наиболее известны в этих кругах Рэйкан и Шая) * Shimon (наиболее известен в этих кругах Вуконг) * Sodjoko (a mashup tribe of various different type of Vastaya) ; Tribes of the Sky * Besheb * Chyra * Strig * Numerous other currently unknown tribes Культура Not much is known about their culture due to the mysterious nature of this race. However, like their biological nature, their culture is a mix of both animalistic and human behavior which reflects both in the races individuals interaction with other sentient and non sentient beings. Their culture is also heavily shaped by the location each type of Vastaya live in. The Marai Vastaya have cultural and existential ties with Mount Targon. The Moonstone protects its people from monsters from the dark depths of the Guardian's Sea. However, the moonstone needs to be replenished over time, so a Tidecaller of each generation is tasked to retrieve a new one from the contemporary vessel for the Targonian Aspect of the Moon. The Kiilash Vastaya have cultural and existential ties with Shurima. Their entire society revolves around the honor and glory of the hunt. Due to Shurima having a wide infestation of Voidborn creatures, the Killash see them as one of the most venerated and sought after prey. The Lhotlan Vastaya have cultural and existential ties with Ionia. Being one of the oldest Vastayan tribes in existence, they have deep ties with their ancestral roots and protect their cultural heritage from the ever encroaching human population of the continent. The Shimon Vastaya have cultural and existential ties with Ionia. These apelike Vastaya are a wise, cautious people, and as pacifists, chose to build their society away from landwalkers, cultivating their society atop the tallest trees in Ionia. The Shimon see life as an evolutionary climb to wisdom, thus upon death, the Shimon believe they become stones, returning to the soil to begin the climb of life again. Язык Vastaya speak their own language, linguistically unrelated to various languages spoken by humans: * Vastayan basic word-order is subject-object-verb. * Vastayan is a predominantly agglutinative language, which forms words by combining morphemes, yet the morphemes often remain unchanged; e.g. vi "wild" & om "magic" becomes vi-om "wild-magic". * Vastayan has at least two grammatical genders: masculine & feminine. * Interestingly, Vastayan grammar allows grammatical tenses to be affixed onto pronominal subjects, just like many real-life languages. Just as each human language consists of many dialects, so does Vastayan language: for instance, the Baraashi dialect is spoken by the Lhotlan tribe of Rakan and Xayah.1 (Baraashi was created using elements from the real-life Finnish & Arabic languages as its basis.) Прочее * n-universe, the appellation Vastaya means simply "the people" & is shortened from their supernatural ancestors' endonym Vastayashai'rei. ** Some Vastayan tribal names might've originated from human languages, due to Vastayans' partial human ancestry: *** Makara < Dravidian *mokaray "crocodile" < *mo(ṅ)k(u)-'' "devour"2; ''Marai < PIE móri "sea", Ophelis < *h₃bʰel-'' "help" or ''h₁ógʷʰis "snake", Ottrani < udrós "otter". * Vastaya greatly resemble Yordles in the sense that both are animalistic in appearance and both have a strong connection to magic. ** Xayah is annoyed that humans mistakenly label Yordles as Vastayan. * The true existence and fate of the Vastaya were unknown to western scholars until an explorer from Piltover, Eduard Santangelo, chronicled his findings of this mysterious race during his expedition to the magically infused continent. Upon first encountering them, he coined the term 'Phantasma', but later adopted the local name for them. ** Santangelo mentions examples of Vastaya ranging 'from the winged humanoids of Ionia or the sporadically-limbed sandshufflers of Shurima, to the Freljordian scaled manatee with a look of perpetual discomfort on its face'. * Warwick's Chem Tech transformation may have been inspired by the Vastaya and their chimeric existence (which Singed might have discovered when participating in Noxus' Ionian Campaign) ** Despite sharing Vastaya racial features, Twitch was a plague rat that was transformed by chemical waste and is not a Vastayan. * Sentient Armadillos and Ursine might be species of Vastaya within the Vastaya taxonomy, however Xayah does not recognize them as such in her voice lines. ** On the Summoners Rift, the red team's shopkeeper is most likely to be a Vastayan. Знаменитые вастайцы Известные полукровки Вастайи These champions are not considered true Vastaya, but do have some Vastayan blood from the group ether by being diluted descendants of Vastaya or being given / taken the blood. All notable members have some form of animalistic shapeshifting abilities.3 См. также * Vastaya Universe Page * Vastaya Field Journal * Dev: On Vastaya Evolution Ссылки # ↑ Vastayan Baraashi dialect # ↑ N. Ganesan, A Dravidian Etymology for Makara - Crocodile, p. 7 # ↑ Vastaya Q & A Категория:Обитатели Рунтерры